drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tywin Gale
DM Handle Maurelle Description Eye Color: Soft green Hair Color: Brown with red highlights Height: 5'6 Weight: lean like a runner Age: 19 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 1 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Complexion: fair with a smattering of freckles across his nose, cheekbones, and shoulders. His knuckles are crisscrossed with old scars from fights and stunts. His nose has been broken more than once, though it adds to his attractiveness rather than diminishing it. His eyes always seem to be laughing at something and one corner of his lips is always quirked up like he is trying to suppress a smile. He prefers subdued colored clothes that make him less of a target to others. He has a deep smooth voice that many comment would be good for singing. Personality: Tywin is an adrenalin junkie. People who have known him since he was little are often surprised he has managed to live this long without ending up hanging from the gallows. He is not unintelligent-he just doesn’t think before he acts. He sees nothing wrong with telling people his opinions on things and has the scars to prove he isn’t afraid of defending them. He views fear as something to be overcome at any cost and looks down on anyone who lets fear rule them even if it is a prudent fear (i.e. a fear of trollocs). Growing up in the poorer sections of Caemlyn he prizes loyalty among his friends more than any other trait. He has a love of music that his mother managed to instill before her death and collects different songs. Brief History: Born to notorious cutpurse and thief Joran “Sweets” Gale, he learned how to pick locks and pockets when most children were still playing with hoops. His mother was a singer at one of the rougher taverns in the New City, and died when he was only eleven from a fever. This left him basically living on the streets as his father was absent more often than not. He put the skills his father had taught him to the test forming a gang of street children and keeping himself fed. His daring and often near suicidal schemes to part people with their coin made him and his gang the scourge of the city watch. This all changed one night in the spring when he met his father for drinks at the Stuck Pig on the edges of New City. Sensing his father was on edge, he asked what was wrong only to be told by his father that it was better if he didn’t know. His father then gave him a letter written in his father’s own barely legible writing to a captain something and was instructed to head for Tar Valon if anything happened to him. Concerned, he instructed a couple of his friends to follow his father after he left, as he had plans for the evening (he’d heard one of the gleeman he often worked with was setting up shop in another inn and was going to use the distraction to line his pockets). The next morning one of the younger members of his gang came rushing to him saying that the men he had following his father were dead, and the city watch had caught his father and were planning to hang him. Astonished-no one caught his father at his trade-he headed towards the execution grounds just in time to see his father swing from the gallows. Convinced that someone must have handed his father over to the guards and that it likely had something to do with whatever he had been involved in he began making inquiries only to find none of his contacts had any inkling of what it was. Shortly after, he and two of his friends were set upon by a small group of masked men. One of his friends was killed, and Tywin, who had done his own fair share of street fighting, survived by the skin of his teeth. Realizing that Caemlyn was probably not safe for him anymore and that his only lead was the letter his father had given him, he put his best friend in charge of the gang and bought passage with a merchant train headed to Tar Valon as a guard. Upon arrival in Tar Valon, he began asking anyone in a uniform if they had heard of the man the letter was addressed to. No one had. Frustrated and rapidly running out of coin (he knew it was beyond suicidal to try plying his trade in the city), he had the letter read to him by one of the other patrons in the inn. It told him nothing of what his father had been up to-it only asked that whoever this captain was allow him a job im the Tower Guard. With no more leads and seeing the letter as his father’s last wish, he went in the morning and signed up. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies